The Greatest Power
by Hravart
Summary: "Dragon Riders together." That's the promise Murtagh and Alianna make to each other. This promise changes both of their lives forever.
1. Our Hollow

A/N Hey! Yes this was up on AliceCullenGeek's page. I, Harvart, now have fast enough internet at home to post myself. I must thank her for everything that she has done for me concerning this story. Ok so basically this story is about Murtagh. And a girl named Alianna. Well mostly about Alianna. But Murtagh IS NOT EVIL! Enjoy =)

Disclaimer- We don't own!

Chapter One-

We were in our hallow; "Our hallow" we called it, Murtagh and I. We came here to escape from our families. Well, I could escape, Murtagh couldn't. Both of his parents were dead, like my mother. He lived at the palace with Galbatorix" I with my father because all my older brothers have families of their own.

Our Hallow was far enough away from anywhere significant that we could talk freely. We were best friends. No one knew that we know each other at all. When we were at our hallow we could and would talk about anything and everything. We often talked about our families, the king, magic, the elves, the dwarfs, dragons, and most commonly: Dragon Riders.

That was our topic of conversation today. We were laying down side-by-side on the grass looking up at the sky. My head was resting comfortably on his shoulder. About a foot from us were two staffs. Murtagh thought it was important that I should be able to defend myself should I ever get into a fight.

I sighed sadly, "to bad that there are no more dragons."

"The king still has his dragon." Murtagh said to me, his brown eyes soft and gentle turning to ice as he mentioned Galbatorix.

"I know." I said, rolling on my stomach to look at him. "Wild dragons I mean, or even riders' dragons."

He smiled at me slightly "Alianna, Galbatorix has two eggs left."

"He does? How did you find that out?" I exclaimed. Our dreams of being dragon riders together were brighter than ever now.

"The servants were saying something about a third one being stolen. I heard it about three days ago."

"So you're withholding information from me?"

"Nope," Murtagh said running a hand through his brown hair.

"How's your new trainer? What's his name….?"

"Tornac? Not bad, he's tough training wise but the nicest person to me there is at the palace." Murtagh said. Looking into my eyes he said, "He has the same green eyes as you. So anytime I see him I am reminded of you."

"Maybe we're related." I suggested. "My father says that I have my grandfather's eyes; the same color eyes as his dragon, Hoshea."

"Hoshea was the one who named you right?" Murtagh asked.

"Yes, it was her dying wish; should my parents ever have a daughter, they were to name her Alianna, meaning ever-blooming." I said. "They were one of the last dragon and rider to die."

We sat in silence for a while. I fiddled with my dirty blond hair, thinking about my grandfather, Arnaido, and Hoshea.

"If we were to become dragon riders, what color dragon would you want?" Murtagh suddenly asked me.

"A green one like Hoesa," I said, "though I won't be picky. If any color hatches for me I'll be happy. What about you?"

"A red one, I guess." Murtagh said looking away, "though my dragon will not be twisted and evil like my fathers. But I won't complain if another color hatches for me."

"We'll be dragon riders together!" I said happily.

"Alianna and Murtagh, the dragon riders, with their dragons, to overthrow and destroy Galbatorix and restore the Dragon Riders' Order." Murtagh said, smiling at me.

"Dragon Riders, together." I said

"Dragon Riders together" repeated Murtagh.


	2. Family Secerts

A/N- Hey so here is chapter 2! I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope you enjoy it! Please Review!

Chapter Two

By the light of candles sat a man with two green stones. One was bigger than the other, and would glow after the man spoke. The smaller one was on his lap while he rested his right hand on the other.

The one that glowed was the heart of hearts of Hosea. The smaller one was a dragon egg.

_She is growing more and more beautiful every day. Alianna is a good name for her._

"Well you were the one to name her Hosea." The man replied

_True, does she know how I named her if I died long before she was born?_

"No, she does not. She believes that I carried out your dying wish. Alianna has no idea that you are still alive, nor the fact that there is another dragon egg."

_We'll have to tell her sometime. We cannot keep this from her forever._

"True, I am not ready to tell her yet though. She spends a lot of her time with a boy named Murtagh, the son of Morzan."

_A son of the forsworn? The one who killed Cadfan_ … At the name, pain, sorrow, and lost welled up inside Hoesa.

"Yes the one and the same" The man said, sharing Hosea's pain. "The man who killed my father, your rider, and Alianna's grandfather."

_Maybe this boy is different from his father. Each is different and unique._

"Still, I'd rather she not spend her time with him. However, we can get some good information about Galbatorix from him."

_See, now you understand what I'm getting at._

"Still, I don't think that he should be trusted."

_No, not yet. He does not need to know about us._

"I will not tell Alianna either." The man said "Just in case. We don't want Galbatorix to know."

_True, but don't wait too long. I know how much pain you're in, even though you try to hide it from everyone, even yourself._

"Do you think that I am going to die?"

_I do not know. You do not let me inside of your pain. Hence, I don't know what ails you._

"Fine, I need to be here for my daughter." The man said. He sat there in silence, opening up to let Hoesa in completely to find out if her was going to live.

Finally, she pulled back, saying sadly, _I know no cure for this, although I have seen this before. I'm sorry Bertramus but you will die someday soon. _

"How soon?" he growled.

_I am not sure, but I would say about a month, maybe two._

"My daughter, poor Alianna, she'll be left in this world all alone." The man moaned.

_She will not be alone! I will always be there for her. The egg will hatch for her as well, I am positive._

"She'll be a dragon rider?" Bertramus said with hope entering his voice.

_Yes, I am almost positive. We need to expose her to the egg soon. When you are on your death bed, I suggest._

"Of course," he said, "and you will be there to guide them on their journey through life."


	3. The Calm Before the Storm

A/N- Alrighty! Sorry this took so long to get to you. I've been busy with school work and finding scholarships. And I wanted this Chapter to be great since this is a very pivotal chapter (hint hint-sorry couldn't resist). Well I hope you enjoy it. Please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer-I do not own...

Chapter 3

I was running through the tress. We were being chased. Being younger, smaller and lighter, I was way ahead of my father. I glance back, and he yells, "Alianna, take this and run. Never come back. I will be fine. I will always be with you my dragon rider."

"Dad, what are you doing?" I asked taking the bag he always carried with him. It was heavier than I thought it would be. Kissing me on the forehead he said, "Saving you. I will always love you."

I woke up with a start. This was the same nightmare I've had for the last week. My father never survived his attack, and I never learned what was in the bag.

My nightmares scared me. The fact that my father did not come back to me was the worst part. Once he was gone, I would be left to fend for myself. Sure Murtagh would be there for me, but I would one to guide me through life.

On the other side, these nightmares were a bit intriguing. Not knowing what was in the bag annoyed me. I wanted to know. It was heavy but yet light at the same time.

I heard my father moving about in the kitchen. He was probably cooking breakfast for us. Slowly, I crawled out of bed and got dressed. Yawning, I shuffled into the kitchen. I was right, my father was cooking breakfast: waffles, eggs and bacon.

"Morning Sweetheart. I am almost done here, so have a seat." He smiled at me. Nodding I sat down at the table waiting for Dad to be done. As I watched him, I spied the tan leather bag. Remembering my nightmare, I asked, "Dad what's in that bag? What makes it so important that you never let it leave your sight?"

My father didn't say anything until he placed the food on the table and sat down five minutes later. "Why do you ask?"

"Are you keeping something from me?"

"Yes," my father said. Before I could protest, he held up a hand. "I am withholding information for your own good. Someday I will tell you."

"And will that be?" I demanded.

"Alianna, please, my dear be patient. It's not that I don't trust you. I do not trust that Murtagh boy you continuously spend time with."

"Dad, you have never even met Murtagh. So why are you judging him?" I shot back. All my life, Dad had been saying to never judge a book by its cover.

"I know that he's the son of a foresworn!" Dad stabbed his eggs. His anger surprised me. Only towards Galbatorix does his show this much venom. Then he went on, gentler this time, "The foresworn that killed my father."

"Murtagh is nothing, nothing like his father." I emphasized the second nothing so Dad could realize what I was saying was true. And then he shocked me by saying sadly, "You did not know Morzan."

"No I didn't personally know him. But Murtagh has told me about his father. Enough to know what he was like. He hates Galbatorix as well as Morzan." I said. After a few minutes of saying nothing, Dad asked, "Does he have ambitions on being a dragon rider?"

I sighed. "Yes, we both do. But we know that there are no more dragon eggs."

"As far as we know." My dad said glancing at his bag. He said those words as if he knew something about the status of dragon eggs.

"Alianna!" A voice called. It was Murtagh. Dad looked up and sighed, "Invite him in sweetheart."

Smiling happily, I ran out to meet Murtagh.


	4. Goodbye

Chapter Four-

Once I had ran outside, I saw Murtagh standing by the edge of the trees. Instantly I noticed that Murtagh was extremely jumpy today. Just as I slowed down to reach him, Murtagh turned and looked at me. When he finally saw me, Murtagh visibly relaxed and smiled the smile that I loved. Upon seeing that smile I ran straight into his arms. Murtagh opened his arms and caught me into a bear hug. Hearing a noise behind me, Murtagh quickly set me down and took a step backwards. Standing in the doorway of the house was my father watching us closely. Looking jumpy once again, Murtagh instantly said, "I can't stay long, and neither can you. They are after you."

"What?" Shocked, I did not understand what he was saying. "Murtagh, what are you talking about? Who is they? Why are they after me?"

Murtagh surveyed the surrounding area once again, his eyes scanning over the trees looking for an enemy. "The King is after your family. I don't know why, but they are. The palace is at full alert. I barely escaped to warn you. But you must hurry!"

"The King?" I asked in horror. "How can the King be after us? He doesn't even know we exist."

The sound of footsteps walking towards us could be heard. "Alianna, are you going to invite Murtagh in? I am sure he would like some breakfast."

Murtagh looked my father straight in the eye and said with complete authority, "I am here to warn you both, nothing more. Galbatorix is after you. A small army is heading your way. Take anything you can carry and run, run now."

"He found us out?" my father said sharply, looking at Murtagh. Something in my father tone of voice, gave me the impression that he knew something that I didn't; A reason that Galbatorix would be after me and him.

Murtagh nodded, "Yes sir. You must hurry. Alianna, I just wanted to say…"

"Dragon Riders forever?" I asked finishing his sentence when he trailed off. Murtagh looked at me and smiled, "Yes, Dragon Riders forever. And I also wanted to say atra guliä un ilian tauthr ono un atra ono waíse sköliro fra rauthr(1). Alianna, fricai onr eka eddyr(2).

Suddenly, without so much as a goodbye, he took off into the forests running. I stood there in shock, staring at the place where he disappeared.

"Alianna, we must go." My father said urgently. Literally he ran back inside the house. "Alianna! Come inside now!"

I followed my father orders and followed him inside. Standing in the doorway, I looked once again for Murtagh. I had no idea what he had said at the very end, but it seemed important. Right then and there I vowed to learn and understand what Murtagh had said to me today.

"Alianna, pack light. I do not know how much of a warning we got, but we need to leave as soon as possible. Pack only what you will need." My Father said, running around the housing packing things up.

Not moving, I turned on my father. Looking determined, I demanded, "Why? Why all of a sudden are you listening to Murtagh? Earlier you were saying how he couldn't be trusted. And now you blindly listen to him telling us that Galbatorix is after us. Why? Tell me why or I will not move."

Stopping and looking at me, my father answered, "It is what he said in the Ancient Language that made me believe him."

"You know what he said just before he left?" I asked shocked. Moving once more my father answered me once again. "Yes, Murtagh spoke the ancient language. It has been the language of the elves for centuries. Dragon Riders used it as well. Alianna, please move and start packing I will still answer you as we work."

"Fine," I said, moving to begin packing my essentials.

"Only truth can be spoken in the Ancient Language. All oaths are binding, and you cannot break an oath made in the Ancient language. Because of this, the elves have mastered speaking half truths: saying one thing and meaning another, only revealing part of the truth."

"Dad, but what did Murtagh say to make you believe him?" I asked, grabbing the last few things I needed and threw them into my pack. My father grabbed the tan leather bag he always carried and looked at me, "Ready?"

I gasped in shock. He looked exactly like he did in my nightmares. "No, I am not ready if my nightmares come true."

"Nightmares?"

"Yes, in which you die while we are running from something." I said timidly. Smiling gently, my father said, "It is possible that I may die today, or I may die later on in life of natural causes. However, no matter when or where or how old I am when I die, you will never be alone my sweetheart. I believed Murtagh today because he said that he was your friend in the Ancient Language. That was no lie, he meant that entirely. Let's go."

Following my father out of the house, we began our journey. As he asked, I packed light; only 3 pairs of clothes counting what I was already wearing, some food and water and my bow and quiver of arrows that my father had made. "But, Dad, you are my only family, the only person I know besides Murtagh. If you die today I will be alone. So how is it that you can say that I will never be alone?"

My father did not answer me right away, just continued walking. Slowly he started to pick up the pace. As I waited for him to answer, I studied my father. All he was carrying was the leather bag I knew nothing about, his father's sword and his own sword. "Alianna, I cannot answer your question right now. But if I am to die today, just know that I love you and you are my world."

Suddenly we heard noises coming behind us. Terrified we both began to run as fast as we could. At first it seemed like we were moving faster than those chasing us, but we were wrong. They were slowly catching up to us. Being younger, smaller and lighter, I pulled way ahead of my father. I glance back, and he yells, "Alianna, take this and run. Never come back. I will be fine. I will always be with you my dragon rider."

"Dad, what are you doing?" I asked taking the bag he always carried with him as well as his father's, my grandfather's, sword. The bag was heavier than I thought it would be. Kissing me on the forehead he said, "Saving you. I will always love you."

"Dad! NO! Don't leave me! Please, just don't leave me." I begged, crying like I hadn't done since mom died. My father pulled out his sword, and looking at me regretfully he said, "I would rather die saving you, than I would have if I didn't. At least this way I know I did do something good with my life. An honorable death, like my father. I'll say hello to your mother for you. I love you my wonderful, beautiful, smart, talented, dragon rider of a daughter. Now, run. Please, don't let my death be in vain, run and live your life to the fullest."

"I love you," was all I said before I took off running. I ran faster than I ever had before. I was trying to out run the sounds of my father dying. Somehow, I succeed.

The Ancient Language

1-May luck and happiness follow you and may you be shielded from misfortune.

2-I am your friend.

**A/N: This chapter is now complete! Thank you so much for being patient. I am sorry, but 19 credit hours for school this semester, working 20-30 hours a week, and having a wonderful boyfriend take up a lot of my time that I would love to spend writing. But right now my focus is on my school work. Any comments or suggestions are welcome! During spring break I will do my best to write as much as I can and get ahead! No promises tho. Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer- I do now own anything but Alianna, her father, and the two dragons! Everything else belongs to Christopher Paolini!**


	5. Alone

Chapter 5-

Alianna

I ran until I could run no more. Finally I collapsed into a heap, crying, unable to move. As I lay like that, I thought about my life and how it changed. My entire life had turned upside down in an instant; my father was gone, Murtagh ripped from my life and all in a terrible instant I was alone.

I don't know how long I was laying there before I heard a voice._ Alianna. Alianna, get up. You are not safe yet. Move to a safer location and then wallow in misery._

"Who's there?" I sat up, wiping way my tears, looking around. Never had I heard that voice before. Looking around, I realized that the voice was right. I was not in a safe location.

_Yes, you need to move._ The voice said.

"Who are you? Where are you? Why are you helping me?" I demanded looking around, trying to spot whoever was talking.

_Why am I helping you? My dear Alianna, how could I not help the granddaughter of Cadfan, my rider? That probably answers who I am. Now, where I am; I am in the bag your father always carried around._

"Hosea? But you are dead. You died a long time ago." I gasped, digging into the bag and pulling out a large, and heavy green stone. In the bag there was also a smaller green stone.

_Yes my dear, I did die. My body did at least. I can explain everything later. Right now it is imperative that you move to a safer location. Once you do, I promise to explain everything. You'll want a location that you can live at for a good long while. That means a location that is well hidden and secluded, close to a stream or river, and where there is plenty of game. _

"Hosea, you better tell me everything once I get there ok?" I demanded.

_Of course Alianna dear. You are not alone in this world. I am here to help you. However, you do need to move to a safer location._

"Very well," I said standing up. Once I put the green stone back in the bag with the other one, I started moving once more. This time, I was not running but taking my time, looking where I was going, memorizing the layout of the land, just as my father had taught me. I would not let my father die in vain.

Finally, after hours of searching I found the perfect spot. I had found a little cave in the side of a gully that had a stream at the bottom abound with fish and fresh deer tracks.

_Yes, this is the perfect place. _Hosea said. _Plenty of room in the cave for you. Plenty of game around as well. Alianna my dear, I know I promised to tell you everything once we got here and also to let you wallow in misery, but both of those are going to have to wait for a while._

"Yes, I can't wallow in misery. That's not what dad would want from me. The honor in his death would disappear if I did so." I said sitting at the mouth of the cave.

_Well said Alianna. But however, right now…_

"I need to collect firewood for tonight." I said standing up. "And then possibly some food."

_Yes, you do. Alianna, you are just like Cadfan, strong in the face of adversary. That is the highest honor I can bestow, little dragon rider._

Several hours later, I was sitting next to the fire I had made, watching the meat of the buck cook. Hosea sat in my lap while she explained that what I was holding was her heart of hearts.

_This is how I am still alive, Alianna. I will explain it to you the same way I did to my rider and my pupils, Glaedr and Oromis. __Unlike with most creatures a dragon's consciousness does not reside solely within our skulls. There is in our chests a hard, gemlike object, similar in composition to our scales, called the Eldunari, which means "hearts of hearts." When a dragon hatches, their Eldunari is clear and lusterless. Usually it remains so all through a dragon's life and dissolves along with the dragon's corpse when they die. However, if we wish, we can transfer our consciousness into the Eldunari. Then it will acquire the same color as our scales and begin to glow like a coal. If a dragon has done this, the Eldunari will outlast the decay of their flesh, and the dragon's essence may live on indefinitely. Also, a dragon can disgorge their Eldunari while they are still alive. By this means, a dragon's body and a dragon's consciousness can exist separately and yet still be linked, which can be most useful in certain circumstances._

"So that's what you did?" I ask in shock.

_Yes, that's what I did. However doing such exposed me, like it does when dragons do so, to a great and terrible danger. __Whoever holds our Eldunari holds our very soul in their hands. With it, they could force us to do their bidding. __This is how Galbatorix remains so powerful. _Hosea said disgusted.

"If this is so, then why did the riders even learn about the Eldunari?" I asked. "I am grateful that you are still here to help me, but it seems like more harm came to be than good."

_Yes young one, it does seem that way. However, __before Galbatorix's rise to power it was not uncommon for a Rider's dragon to disgorge their Eldunari merely for the sake of convenience. Anyone who holds a heart of hearts may communicate with the dragon from which it came without regard for distance. The whole of Alegaesia might separate a Rider and dragon, and yet if the Rider had with him his dragon's Eldunari, they could share thoughts as easily as if they were right next to each other._

"Share thoughts" I was confused. I knew that Hosea could only communicate with me by speaking in my mind. It made sense; she did not have a mouth.

_Yes my dear. That is how a rider communicates with their dragon; just like we are now. I know you are using your voice, but there is no need to. __In addition to sharing thoughts, a magician who possesses an Eldunari can draw upon the dragon's strength to bolster his spells, again without regard for where the dragon might be._

"Again, why then do dragons disgorge their hearts of hearts? Wait, no, this is what I meant to ask. Why do they tell their riders? That can cause greed." I asked slowly comprehending what Hosea was saying.

_Yes, it does. __In the wild, a dragon would learn about his Eldunari from one of his elders when he was old enough to understand the use of it. That way a dragon would not transfer themselves into their hearts of hearts without knowing the full importance of their actions. Among the Riders, a different custom arose. The first few years of partnerships between a dragon and a rider are crucial to establishing a healthy relationship between the two, and the Riders discovered that it was better to wait until newly joined Riders and dragons were well familiar with each other before informing them of the Eldunari. Otherwise, in the reckless folly of youth, a dragon might decide to disgorge his heart of hearts merely to appease or impress his rider. When we give up our Eldunari, we are giving up a physical embodiment of our entire being. And we cannot return it to its original place within our bodies once it is gone._

Picking up the smaller green stone, I said, "Oh. And this must be a dragon egg. I thought there were none left."

_Yes, as far as I know, this is the last dragon egg. I rescued this one. I had hopes that it would hatch for your father, but then you were born Alianna, and I knew. Your destiny is to be a dragon rider and this is to be your dragon._

"Wow." Was all I could say. Then something entered my mind. "Hosea, why did you rescue this exact egg? Why not other ones as well? Or was it random chance?"

_No, this was not random chance. I choose this exact egg because this is my only egg. _Hosea said. Finally I understood why she was so proactive and loving towards the egg. I was entering the world I had always dreamed of.

**A/N: Ok, sorry this took longer to write than I was expecting. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. In the next we will see how Murtagh is holding up at the castle. Since I do not own the Inheritance Cycle, and I knew that it would be best to leave explain the heart of hearts up to the master, I underlined everything that I took from Brisingr. Thank you for reading. And please review! Let me know what you are thinking!**


End file.
